


Make Me

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finally makes Blake shut up. </p><p>“SHUT UP SHELTON!” Adam yelled down the row to his friend. “You had your chance to talk, let me talk to my wonderful artist.” Adam turned his head away to face her and he heard Blake’s booming laugh. As Carson called for commercial break, Adam heard his phone buzz. He unlocked it and saw “Make me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Blake Shelton and Adam Levine are real people with real lives. Whatever they do in their own time is their business. I think Miranda is awesome, however, for all intensive purposes, she doesn't exist in this story. I don't believe in homewrecking. That is all.

“SHUT UP SHELTON!” Adam yelled down the row to his friend. “You had your chance to talk, let me talk to my wonderful artist.” Adam turned his head away to face her and he heard Blake’s booming laugh. As Carson called for commercial break, Adam heard his phone buzz. He unlocked it and saw “Make me.”  
Adam glanced over in Blake’s direction and saw that Blake was staring at him. Adam decided the best response would be to wiggle his eyebrows to Blake, smirk, and not text back. They had two more artists to get through. Adam had two more performances during which he could form a plan. He just had to figure out a way to make Blake shut up for once. His wheels were turning as the last two artists went. He gave a generic critique to both, and when Carson called it a night, Adam practically ran off set. He slipped into the darkness of Blake’s trailer and waited. 

Back on set, Blake was puzzled. Adam usually never ran off that fast. He wondered if his text upset Adam because Adam always texted him back. Always. Blake headed towards the trailers. He walked up the stairs to Adam’s and found the door locked and the lights off. He knocked, just in case. With no answer, Blake sighed and sat down to send a text to Adam. After waiting a few minutes, Blake got up and headed towards his trailer. 

Inside the trailer, Adam felt his phone buzz with a text that was more than likely from Blake. He heard Blake’s boots on the steps. Adam moved silently to hide behind the door. Blake checked his phone once more. “Dammit, Adam,” the country singer directed at his phone.  
Blake reached for the light, but a hand caught his. He felt somebody press his body up against the trailer door. He heard a raspy voice- Adam’s voice- whisper in his ear. “You really want me to make you shut up Shelton?” “Look Adam, about the text, I was only kiddin’.” Adam flipped on the light and Blake saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Adam, I…” Blake started. “I thought I told you to shut up, Shelton. And since you never seem to listen, I am going to make you.” 

Blake was frozen in place. The last thing he saw before Adam flipped the light switch off was Adam’s eyebrows do something ridiculously cute and a smirk before Blake felt another set of lips on his own. 

Adam and Blake have kissed before, but this time, it was different. Totally different. Completely different. Totally wonderful. Completely wonderful. Adam was in full control, something Adam loved and something that turned Blake on immensely. Adam’s tongue explored Blake’s mouth, running his hands through the taller man’s hair and keeping him pinned to the door. Blake couldn’t handle how much space there was still between their groins and desired to be closer. Needed to be closer. He grabbed Adam’s hips and pulled him in. This only made Adam more aggressive. Adam broke the kiss and into Blake’s ear he growled “Does Big Country like this?” Blake opened his mouth to say yes, but before he could, Adam pulled sharply at Blake’s curls, exposing his throat. “I thought I told you to shut up,” Adam muttered into Blake’s throat before biting it, causing Blake to yelp. 

Adam chuckled at this as he licked the spot he just bit. He planted kisses down Blake’s throat, reaching his collar. “We’re both wearing too many clothes.” Adam leaned back to remove his shirt. He wrapped his arms around Blake’s neck, before sliding his hands down Blake’s shoulders to his top button and reuniting their mouths. Adam continued to kiss Blake until his fingers managed to undo all of Blake’s buttons and throw the shirt to the side. Adam broke the kiss, much to Blake’s dissatisfaction. Adam licked along the other man’s jaw and down his neck before reaching his nipples. He took each one in his mouth and bit down lightly. Not wanting to waste any more time, Adam continued moving south and dropped to his knees. As Adam reached for Blake’s belt, a groan escaped Blake’s mouth. The sweet, slow torture that Adam was causing by teasing him was driving Blake crazy. Adam unbuttoned Blake’s jeans and slid them agonizingly slowly down Blake’s hips, ass, and legs. Adam ran his hands back up Blake’s thighs and grabbed his ass, causing another groan from Blake. The knowledge that his cock was inches from Adam’s mouth was driving Blake crazy and causing him to go rock hard. Adam smiled at the effect he was having on Blake. He reached between Blake’s legs and cupped his balls. Blake moaned, and Adam took the tip of Blake into his mouth. “Adam…” 

Adam suddenly stood up, much to Blake’s surprise. “What is your problem? How many times do I have to remind you? I guess you really want me to make you, don’t you?” Adam said as he put a hand on each of the country star’s shoulders and pushed Blake to his knees. Blake wasn’t sure when Adam had the time to unbutton his own pants, but he was face to face with Adam’s dick. “Open up, Cowboy,” Adam commanded. 

Blake would’ve done it anyway. He never needed Adam’s encouragement, but Adam didn’t give him any other options. While Blake wanted to torture Adam as much as his favorite rock star tortured him, Adam was relentless. Adam thrust forward into Blake’s mouth, trapping Blake’s head between his body and the trailer door. Blake needed to repay the earlier favor and reached up to cup Adam. Adam’s immediate response to the new pressure was ecstasy. He pushed in farther, and when Adam felt his balls on Blake’s chin and the tip of his cock at the back of Blake’s throat, Adam moaned deeply and rested his face against the trailer door. Blake could feel how close Adam was. Both Blake and Adam were completely lost in each other. Blake swirled his tongue around Adam’s head then sucked. Hard. That move brought Adam over the edge and he exploded into Blake’s waiting mouth. “Damn, Blake. I might have to make you shut up more” Adam sighed into the door after he came.


	2. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's turn to make Adam shut up.
> 
> Blake let out a laugh that always made Adam laugh before winking at Adam and mouthing “later”

Adam’s knees gave out and he sank into Blake’s lap. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Blake’s shoulder. Blake kissed Adam on the forehead and said “you can make me shut up any time.” “You’re pretty good at using your mouth. Not for speaking, but for other things,” Adam said, laughing. “Shut up, asshole,” Blake said, pushing Adam off his shoulder and onto his back. “Why don’t you make me?” Adam asked, grabbing Blake by the back of the neck and pulling the bigger man on top of him. Blake growled when Adam’s lips met his own. 

After making out for what seemed like forever, Blake broke the kiss, lifted Adam off the floor and said “You. Me. Bed. Now.” Blake carried Adam to the bed, gently laid him down on it and pulled Adam’s pants and boxer briefs off. He admired his lover’s body before he climbed on the bed. “Hurry up, Blake. I’m getting lonely down here.” “Adam, Adam, Adam. You naughty, naughty boy,” Blake replied as he climbed on the bed by Adam’s feet. He leaned over Adam, connecting his lips to the skin on Adams right hip. Adam reached up to run his fingers through Blake’s hair as Blake’s hands were running all over his body. Blake’s kisses were moving lower until he made a u-turn and licked back up Adam’s hip. Blake continued the trail up to Adam’s shark tattoo. Blake licked every inch of the shark. Then he bit it, causing Adam to squeal. Adam’s body tried to leave the bed, but Blake held him down. Blake kept his attention on the shark, biting and sucking on it. “Blake, what the fuck are you doing?” Adam questioned. Blake bit down once more then turned his attention to Adam’s lips. He bit down on Adam’s bottom lip before sucking on it hard. “If you keep talking then you’re not gonna get your special reward,” Blake said before claiming Adam’s mouth with his own. Blake pulled away from Adam causing them both to sigh. Blake slid his hands down Adams abdomen and rested them on his hips. His mouth moved back to the shark for one last bite. 

Blake climbed off Adam and walked across the room to where the majority of their clothes were. Blake threw Adam’s shirt to him. “Get dressed, dickhead. We’re going home.” “Fuck you, Blake!” Adam yelled throwing his shirt back at Blake while pulling on his pants. Blake let out a laugh that always made Adam laugh before winking at Adam and mouthing “later”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. It just felt right to end it here. And I decided to be an asshole. The next chapter will be good. Promise.


	3. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam go home and play a little game of hide and seek.
> 
> “Blake, I think you know what this stuff is for. If you can find me, you can use it.”

Blake caught Adam’s shirt, grabbed his keys and yelled “hurry that sexy ass of yours up.” He walked out of his trailer, leaving Adam sitting on the bed shirtless. Adam scowled and followed Blake out of the door. He caught up to the cowboy, pinched his ass and yanked his shirt out of Blake’s hands. They headed to Blake’s truck and climbed in. Adam scooted to the middle of the seat and snuggled up to Blake. Blake kissed Adam on the forehead and drove out of the parking lot. Blake drove to Adam’s house and parked the truck. “Wait here,” Adam told Blake. Adam slid out of the truck, pulling his shirt off. “Here’s something to remember me by,” Adam said as he walked toward his front door. On second thought, Adam turned around and walked back towards Blake. He opened Blake’s door, grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately. Adam rested his hand on Blake’s groin and started rubbing him slowly through his jeans. Adam smiled into the kiss when he felt Blake grow beneath his touch. Adam pulled his lips away and kissed Blake on the neck before whispering “I’ll text you when you can come in,” in his ear. Blake swore as he watched Adam’s body walk away. 

Ten minutes later Blake received a text that simply said “come in.” Blake almost ran up to the door. He pulled it open and looked down at the items on the floor. There was a piece of paper with his name on it. He saw a letter written by Adam. It said “Blake, I think you know what this stuff is for. If you can find me, you can use it.” Blake looked down at the floor to see what else Adam left him. Lube and a box of condoms. He swore again and begun to look for Adam. 

Blake reached the kitchen and had a stroke of genius. He called Adam’s phone. Blake grinned as he heard his song blast from the bedroom. He put his hand on the door and pushed it open. He was puzzled that Adam wasn’t there. He called again, and saw the phone light up on the bed. Under the phone, Blake saw another note. This one read “nice try, dickhead. You found my phone, but you haven’t found me. I bet you thought you were so smart.” Blake crumpled up the note, grabbed Adam’s phone, and continued the search. Blake received a text from Adam that must’ve been programmed. It was a picture of Adam's hips with the caption “I don’t like to be kept waiting, asshole.” It looked like Adam was laying on one of the chairs by his pool. Blake headed towards the pool and saw a trail of Adam's clothes leading to the man lying on a chair stroking his cock. 

Adam’s eyes were closed, but he heard the boots on the concrete. “About time you found me. I was wondering if I was gonna have all the fun by myself.” Blake didn’t say a word but dropped their phones, the lube and condoms on Adam’s chest and replaced Adam’s fist with his mouth. Adam gasped when Blake started sucking on him. Adam heard the click of the bottle and moaned when he felt Blake’s fingers on his ass. His hips lifted off the chair when Blake pushed in a finger. Adam cried out Blake’s name when a second and third finger joined the first. Adam was losing control fast. He ripped open the condoms and gasped “Blake, I need you inside me. Now. Please.” Blake pulled his fingers out of Adam, his mouth off Adam, took the condom out of Adam's shaking fingers and prepared himself. In a moment, the tip of Blake’s cock was Adam’s entrance. A “fuck me, Blake” was all it took for Blake. He thrust in, going balls deep. He stayed there for a minute until Adam growled his name. Blake leaned forward and kissed Adam. In a rough voice he said “no more talking. I don’t want to hear a sound from you until you scream my name as you come.” Blake took advantage of Adam throwing his head back by kissing and lightly biting his neck. Adam grabbed Blake by the hair and looked in his eyes, silently pleading for Blake to start moving inside of him. Blake grabbed Adam's hands and pinned them above his head. While looking in Adam's eyes, he grinned and slowly pulled all the way out. He pushed back in just as painfully slow. Adam had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. That’s when Blake lost it. His lips came crashing onto Adam’s and he began pounding the man underneath him. Blake let go of Adam’s hands and reached between them to stroke the rock star’s cock. Adam grabbed Blake’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around the country man’s waist to pull him in closer. Both men were getting close. Blake picked up the pace, matching his thrusts with the stroking of Adam's dick. He was getting close to pounding Adam through the chair they were on. Blake grabbed Adam’s shoulders with both hands and fucked him even harder still. He looked into Adam’s eyes and gasped “I want you to come with me. Come with me Adam. Come. Now!” Adam screamed Blake’s name into the darkness as they reached their climaxes together. 

After coming down from the high and before collapsing onto Adam, Blake pulled out and sat on the ground, gasping for air. Adam sat up in the chair and whispered “damn.” Blake turned to look at him. Adam leaned in close, kissed Blake softly on the lips and said “Thank you, baby. That’s exactly what I needed.” He sat on the ground next to Blake and put his arm around Blake’s shoulders. He looked at Blake’s smile and said “I swear, if that compliment makes your head any bigger, you won’t get this anymore.” Blake threw back his head in laughter. “You usually cause my head to grow bigger.” Adam stood up and held out his hand for Blake to take. Blake stood up and kissed Adam. “Come on, Blake. We better get cleaned up,” Adam said, pushing Blake into the pool and jumping in after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of sure you know where chapter 4 is going.


	4. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Adam have a bit of fun in the pool.
> 
> Adam pushed Blake off him and splashed water in Blake’s face. “You messed up my hair,” Adam pouted. Blake shook water out of his hair and swam surprisingly quickly toward Adam, pulling him under the water again.

“Adam, where the hell are ya?” Blake asked coming up from under the water. He heard a laugh and felt a body jump on his back. “I’m right here, baby,” Adam said, kissing him on the neck. Adam swam around to Blake’s front and wrapped his legs around the bigger man’s waist. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. Blake broke their unintentional staring contest with a soft kiss. They held each other close for a very long time, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. Blake whispered, “I can stay like this forever” into Adam’s ear. Adam rested his head on Blake’s shoulder and kissed it. “I love you, Blakey.” Adam looked in his eyes and kissed him again. Breaking the kiss, Blake ran his thumbs over Adam’s jaw and told the man “I love you more than words can describe.” Adam responded with a kiss so passionately that Blake lost his footing and pulled them both under the water. 

Adam pushed Blake off him and splashed water in Blake’s face. “You messed up my hair,” Adam pouted. Blake shook water out of his hair and swam surprisingly quickly toward Adam, pulling him under the water again. “Let go,” Adam said as he tried to wriggle free of the man. Blake squeezed Adam against his body harder and started to plant kisses all over his face and neck. Blake moved his hands lower and squeezed Adam’s ass. Adam sighed, as he accepted his fate of being recipient of Blake’s kisses. Adam brought his lips to Blake’s neck and began kissing him. In a surprise move, Adam bit down, causing Blake to let him go. 

“I’m sorry for biting you,” Adam apologized. “No you’re not,” Blake retorted, splashing him. “You’re right, I’m not.” This started a splash fight that culminated in Blake and Adam making out. Adam ran his hands down Blake’s stomach and over his hips to reach Blake’s cock. As he began to stroke it, Blake moaned into Adam’s mouth. “Oh, Adam,” Blake managed to get out before his lips were captured again. Adam squeezed and stroked faster. Blake pulled Adam so close that he thought that they never would never be able to pull apart…not that he would mind. Blake kissed Adam as though his life depended on it. Adam continued to jerk off Blake’s dick that was trapped between their bodies. He ran his other hand through Blake’s hair, each moaning around the other’s tongue. Without warning, Blake exploded into the pool. He broke the kiss and dropped his head to Adam’s shoulder. He was panting. Adam held Blake up until he regained his breath.

Adam swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. “Blake, come sit next to me,” Adam called. Blake swam over and scooted next to Adam who rested his head on Blake’s shoulder. “I don’t know what’s a better view. The view from the back of your house or the person sitting next to me.” Adam kissed Blake on the check and stood up. He held up his hand and said “This time, I’m not going to push you into the pool. Let’s go to bed.” Blake took his hand and followed the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your official warning for chapter 5. Make sure you're sitting down without anything near you that you may possibly injure yourself. Also, you might want to prepare a cold shower for when you're done Chapter 5.


	5. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake brings Adam breakfast in bed.
> 
> “Do we have to get up?” Adam muttered sleepily into Blake’s arm. He rolled over to kiss Blake on the lips. “I could stay here and cuddle with you all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared.

Adam opened his eyes into a pillow. He was being smothered by a country man the size of an ogre. He smiled and kissed Blake’s arm that was wrapped around him. He moved his body closer to Blake and pulled his arm tighter across his chest. Blake’s eyes fluttered open when he felt a light kiss on his arm. When Blake felt Adam’s body move closer to his, he whispered “Morning, baby” into his ear. “Do we have to get up?” Adam muttered sleepily into Blake’s arm. He rolled over to kiss Blake on the lips. “I could stay here and cuddle with you all day.” Blake kissed Adam on the forehead and announced he had to take a leak. He climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. 

Adam groaned and decided he needed coffee. He grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants and went down to the kitchen. He put on coffee and went outside to clean up from last night. He smiled at the pile of clothes that led from the door to the chair where they had fucked. He gathered the clothes and brought them in the house. Once he had the coffee in hand, he went back outside. Just as he picked up the empty condom wrapper and lube, the sky opened up. He looked down at his coffee and pouted. Watered down coffee wasn’t his thing. And now, he was soaked. “Nice going, jackass,” said the country drawl from the door. Adam turned and he saw Blake had two cups of coffee in his hands, no shirt on and a pair of shorts. Adam walked up to Blake and took a new cup of coffee from him. He downed it in an instant and put both cups in the sink. He walked up to Blake and pressed his body against the man, squeezing tight. “Dammit, Adam. Now you got me wet again,” Blake said as he pushed Adam away. “But damn if you don’t look good in a wet t-shirt.” Adam kissed Blake, slapped his ass, and ran back upstairs, grabbing the lube and condoms on the way. 

“Hey, Blake,” Adam called down the stairs. “I’m hungry. Why don’t you bring that delicious cock of yours up here so I can feast on some of that?” Blake didn’t need telling twice. He took the stairs two at a time and reached the bedroom where he found a naked Adam sprawled on the bed. He patted the space beside him and beckoned Blake to join him. Blake pulled off the shorts he had on and crawled on top of Adam and kissed him. Before he could settle his weight on the man below him, Adam slipped out from under him and rolled Blake over on to his back. Adam sat on Blake’s lap and leaned forward to kiss him. Distracted by Adam’s kiss, Blake didn’t realize that Adam had grabbed his right wrist and tied it to the bed with one of his ties. Blake tried to protest but Adam prevented him from doing that with a kiss. Adam tied Blake’s left wrist with another tie. Adam broke the kiss and sat up to cover Blake’s eyes with a third tie. Before he did, he put a finger to his lips to warn Blake to not speak. He wiggled his eyebrows, kissed Blake, and pulled the tie over Blake’s eyes. 

Blake’s world went dark, but his sense of touch heightened. He could feel Adam’s fingers gently trace over his jaw before his lips followed that path. Adam’s lips brushed over his own before moving down to his neck. Adam gently sucked on the spot that was bruised from where he bit Blake last night. Adam’s hands trailed down the sides of Blake’s body. Blake felt the weight leave his body and the bed. Adam whispered in his ear “Stay silent where you are.” Blake could hear Adam walking around. When he started hearing doors opening and closing, Blake started to get nervous. He trusted Adam, but he never knew what tricks Adam had up his sleeve.

Adam walked into the bathroom to grab a towel. When he passed the mirror, he saw a purple mark where his shark tattoo was. “That fucker,” Adam said, running his hand over the hickey Blake left there. Adam grabbed a towel and threw it over Blake in the bedroom. As much as he knew Blake wanted to pretend he wasn’t, Blake was turned on. Adam heard Blake sigh as he left the bedroom. Adam returned a few minutes later with a cup of ice. He put the cup on the table next to the bed and went for the lube and condoms where he dropped them next to the door. He climbed back on top of Blake.

Blake felt Adam return to the bed and he smiled. Adam rewarded that enthusiasm with a kiss. Adam traced Blake’s neck with his fingers. “Payback’s a bitch, Shelton,” he said as he bit down on Blake’s throat. He bit and sucked until Blake’s hips rose from the bed. Blake needed attention on other parts of his body. Adam bit down once more on Blake’s throat. He grabbed a piece of ice from the cup and ran it over Blake’s chest, focusing on his nipples. He repeated the treatment after the first ice cube melted. Blake was writhing under him when he went for the third piece of ice. Adam bit Blake’s nipple then ran the ice over it before blowing on it. When Blake shuddered, Adam warmed it up with his mouth. Adam did the same thing to the other side and pressed the rest of the ice cube into Blake’s mouth. 

Blake inhaled when he felt Adam’s attentions leave his nipples. Adam’s hands slid down his body and stopped level with his navel. Adam planted little kisses and love bites in a circle surrounding Blake’s belly button. Blake sighed when he felt the hands move down to his hips and the thumbs that were dangerously close to the place he wanted touched the most. As much as Adam wanted to continue moving lower, he needed to torture Blake just a bit more. When Adam removed his hands, he covered Blake’s lips with his own feeling the vibrations of Blake’s complaint. Adam broke the kiss, but before Blake could get a word out Adam covered his mouth with a hand. “No talking. No complaints. No whining. Otherwise, I won’t do it. And I so want to do it,” Adam whispered in Blake’s ear before biting down on that, too. For good measure, Adam sucked hard on Blake’s throat and left the bed to test Blake. He walked over to the door and opened it and closed to see what Blake would do. The tied man threw his head back into the pillow and sighed. He heard soft footsteps walking towards him, a pat on his head and a whisper of “good boy” near his ear. 

Adam climbed back on the bed and turned his attention to the thing that was standing at attention between Blake’s thighs. He licked his lips and connected them to the tip of Blake’s dick. Adam heard a sharp intake of breath from the top of the bed as he licked down Blake’s shaft and an exhale with a groan attached when he took Blake’s cock into his mouth. Blake had to bite his lip to stop from screaming at the exquisite torture Adam was treating his cock to. He reached down to squeeze Blake’s balls to drive the man crazy. Adam pulled his mouth away, causing Blake to thrust into the air to try to get some suction back. Adam smiled and returned his mouth to Blake, scraping his teeth lightly along the length. This earned Adam another groan and encouraged him even more. Getting bored of the slow torture he was putting Blake through, Adam increased the speed he was sucking at. Sucking faster and harder brought Blake almost to the point of no return. 

When Blake thought Adam was going to let him come, Adam climbed off the bed. Blake threw his head back in frustration and tried to pull free of his bonds. He tried, but Adam tied him too tightly. Blake needed more from Adam. “Be patient, baby,” Adam whispered in his ear has he kissed him on the forehead. 

A few minutes later, Blake felt Adam’s knees on either side of his hips. He felt Adam’s hand sliding a condom on him and gripping his dick firmly. “Oh, god, Blake!” Adam cried out as he lowered himself down onto Blake. Even though he prepared himself, Adam grabbed the lube, pulled himself all the way off and added a bit more. Adam lowered himself again, but slid all the way down, groaning. He rested his hands on Blake’s chest as he got used to Blake being inside of him. Blake unexpectedly thrust up into Adam, causing Adam to come crashing down on Blake’s chest. Adam sat up and slid his ass up just so the tip of Blake’s cock was still in. Adam slid the tie off of Blake’s eyes and growled, “Are you ready, cowboy?” When Blake nodded, Adam slammed back down and rode him like a bucking bull. Adam screamed, “fuck me, Blake!” and Blake’s hips were off the bed in a second. Adam grabbed his own cock and matched the pace that Blake was setting. “Blake, baby, I’m gonna come. I want you to come in me.” Adam slammed himself down on Blake once more and they both went over the edge. Adam felt Blake tighten inside him and he erupted on Blake’s chest. 

Adam took a few deep breaths, pushed himself off of Blake and laid his head on Blake’s shoulder. “Um, Adam?” Blake asked tentatively, still breathing heavily. “Would you mind untying me?” Adam shook his head no, but replied “I kind of like you like this. But Carson will kill us if we’re late again.” Adam reached up, untied Blake’s wrists, kissing each one and pulled him towards the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like you guys knowing where I'm going next. Also, I encourage a cold shower after reading this.


	6. Lather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blake, we need to get ready. We don’t have time for round two.” “But Adam,” Blake said seriously “I can overpower Carson if I have to.”

Adam pushed Blake into the shower and turned the water on. Blake grabbed Adam and pulled him in close for a kiss. “Blake, we need to get ready. We don’t have time for round two.” “But Adam,” Blake said seriously “I can overpower Carson if I have to.” Adam laughed and pushed Blake away to grab the shampoo. He squirted some on Blake’s head and started to rub it in. Blake closed his eyes and moaned. Adam pulled his hands away to start washing his hair. Blake kissed him and took over the lathering. They stepped under the water together and made out as they were rinsing their hair. Their hands were all over each other’s bodies, exploring every inch.

From somewhere in the distance, Blake and Adam heard their phones start to ring. “Baby, just leave it,” Blake said to Adam, trying to get the rock star’s ADHD to work in his favor. Blake grabbed Adam’s cock and began to stroke lightly. Adam grabbed Blake’s hair and ran his fingers through it. He ran his fingers down Blake’s body to start stroking him. Their phones rang one after the other again. Adam broke the kiss and pulled away from Blake. “We’ve gotta get going. As much as I want to lather you up and scrub you clean, there’s just not enough time.” Blake groaned as Adam threw him the body wash. The water went off and Adam reached up to dry Blake’s hair. Adam wrapped a towel around his waist and went to go grab clothes to throw on. 

Blake passed the mirror on his way out and glanced in it. “ADAM!” Blake shouted, seeing the giant hickey in the middle of his throat. Adam walked in drying his hair with ridiculously low riding and tight skinny jeans on that Blake couldn’t take his eyes off of. Blake closed his eyes and yelled “How the hell am I gonna hide this?” Adam held out the ties he used to tie Blake down with. “With a tie?” he asked innocently. “You fucker,” Blake growled as he walked past Adam snatching a tie in search of his own clothes. 

Adam threw the other tie around his neck and said “Hey Blake, Carson called like 40 times. You better hurry your country ass up.” “I’m ready, asshole.” Blake said pulling his boots on and grabbing his keys. Adam grabbed a sweater and followed Blake out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To prepare for chapter 7....grab a box of tissues. I started one way, then it went another and I was going to end it at 7, but I'm not that cruel and unusual. You still might need a fan to cool yourself off for the beginning though.


	7. Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See this is what I hate about you. Everything is always about the cocky rock star. He’s so fuckin great. He leaves when he needs to go to work without thinkin ‘bout anybody else. Nobody else matters to him. I’m tired of always bein kicked out when I’m no longer convenient to you.”

Blake got in his truck and slammed the door. Adam’s car was still at the set, otherwise he would’ve left already. He waited for Adam to get in and peeled out of Adam’s driveway. “Blake,” Adam said, putting his hand on Blake’s leg. Blake pushed his hand away and Adam wondered what he was supposed to have done wrong. 

They arrived at the set. Blake parked the truck, slammed the door, and bolted for his trailer. He flung the tie at Adam. Adam sighed, picked up the tie and went after Blake. Adam knocked at Blake’s trailer door. “Blake, please let me in. I just wanna talk.” When Blake didn’t answer the door, Adam tried texting him. When that didn’t work, Adam decided to go through the window. Adam hoisted himself through Blake’s tiny trailer window and found himself on Blake’s lap. Blake pushed him on the floor and tried to leave, but Adam caught him. He had already changed into a white button down with a vest over top. Adam popped Blake’s collar and as he was tying the tie onto Blake he said, “Blake, I don’t know what’s the matter, and won’t until you tell me, but I meant every word I said this morning and last night. I love you so fucking much and I hate to see you angry with me.” Blake threw Adam’s hands off his neck. “See this is what I hate about you. Everything is always about the cocky rock star. He’s so fuckin great. He leaves when he needs to go to work without thinkin ‘bout anybody else. Nobody else matters to him. I’m tired of always bein kicked out when I’m no longer convenient to you.” Blake left Adam standing in the trailer confused. 

Adam texted Blake “I’m sorry you feel that way. This is your job too. Remember how we met? This.” Adam put his phone in his pocket and went to his trailer to change. He pulled out a suit and tied the other tie around his neck. He sighed and went out to set. Carson introduced him and he went to hug the other coaches. When he got to Blake, he expected Blake to not hug him, but he did, even though he didn’t squeeze him like normal. Adam went to his seat and waited while Carson did his typical elimination night routine. During the first commercial, Adam decided to have a mini photo shoot. He pretended to text and snapped a picture of the tie he was wearing, his crotch, and his right side where the hickey was. He sent Blake the picture of his side with a caption of “Mr. Shark is hiding from everybody’s eyes but yours. He likes the special present you gave him last night. He wants another one.” Blake sent back “you’ll be lucky if you get another one.” Adam sighed and thought it was going to be harder than he thought to get Blake to forgive him. Next, Adam sent the picture of the tie asking “Do you like this on me? I like the one that’s on you. I’d even let you tie me down with them.” Adam looked at Blake when he picked up his phone. Adam saw Blake close his eyes and shake his head no. Adam got the reply that said “it’s not working.” Adam tried the picture of his groin. He photoshopped a bow onto his crotch and texted Blake “I’d let you unwrap this…” As Adam pressed send, Carson called for another commercial. Adam took this as a cue to go sit on Blake’s lap. 

Adam sat on his favorite chair and said “hey, baby.” Blake whispered “I’m still mad at you, asshole,” into Adam’s ear. Adam responded by subtly grinding into Blake’s lap and whispering “I bet I can change your mind.” A producer said “30 seconds until we’re back.” Adam jumped out of Blake’s lap and headed back to his own chair. He took one last picture of his mouth before they went live again. Blake sent a text to Adam with a hand over his crotch with a message of “guess what needs attention?” Adam’s response was “guess what you can use?” Blake sat up in his chair, stared at Adam and mouthed “what?” towards the man at the other end of the stage. Adam licked his lips, grinned, and sent the picture of his mouth. Adam saw Blake throw his head back and close his eyes. Adam knew that he had won. 

Throughout the rest of the show, Adam kept sexting Blake with messages like “when this wraps, I’m going to take you to my trailer, sink to my knees and swallow you” or “when we get home, we’re going to finish what we started in the shower. Remind me to bring the lube.” Carson finally called it quits on the night, both teams had made it through elimination, they had both made it through the rest of the show without coming all over their clothes and Blake approached Adam. “Hey, buddy,” Blake said cordially to hide what was going to happen. “Can I talk to you real quick?” Adam left the stage with Blake who led them to Adam’s trailer. 

“In,” Blake commanded. Adam raised his eyebrows, looking at Blake. “I was only trying to get you to smile. I don’t like when you’re upset,” Adam said cautiously. “Well I’m not smilin’. You promised me somethin’ and you’re gonna deliver.” Blake grabbed Adam by the tie and led him to his pile of clothes. He pulled Adam’s jacket off and slightly undid the tie. He threw the jacket on the bed, ripped the buttons off his shirt, and undid his belt with such ferocity that Adam was knocked to the floor. While Adam’s legs were up in the air Blake took off his shoes and threw them across the room and yanked and tossed his pants to the floor. “Get those damn skinny jeans and sweater you had on earlier on. Leave the tie,” Blake commanded again. Adam’s emotions were split. Blake was never this rough with him, but he liked the surprise. Adam stood up and faced Blake. Blake stood so close to Adam that it took his breath away. Blake firmly gripped Adam’s dick and growled “Go home. Take off everything but the pants and the tie. Drink some tequila. Wait for me in the kitchen,” in his ear. Adam looked down at the floor and whispered “yes, sir.” Blake released his grip on Adam, drug him by the tie to the door, pushed him out by his ass, and said “good boy,” behind his retreating ass. 

Adam had to run out of there to prevent everybody from seeing his raging boner. When he got to his car, he received a next from Blake that read “I love you so much, Adam. I love you so much that it hurts. I want to spend every single second of every single day with you. I hate feeling like I’m the only one in this relationship. I don’t want to be in a relationship where I’m only used for your pleasure. I can’t quit you and I don’t want to try. If you don’t want me to come over, ignore this and I know that we’re gonna stop. If you do want me to come over, call me. I love you, Adam.” Adam closed his eyes and lowered his head to his steering wheel. “Shit, Blake,” Adam said as he pressed the speed dial key on his phone that was programmed to Blake’s number. 

“Hi, Big Country,” Adam breathed into the phone. “Before you speak, let me talk. I love you. I want to be with you. I can’t imagine being apart from you. I hate it when we are. But this is just the nature of our careers. We’ve only got a few more days together before we won’t see each other for months. We’re both musicians. We both love to perform. We both love to tour. We have to make this work. I can’t lose you. I’d give you everything. Everything. I can’t express to you how much I love you.” Adam was crying. He didn’t want to lose this man for any reason. His heart would break into a million pieces if it did. It would break him. He’d never be the same without Blake. Adam hoped that Blake heard the sincerity in his voice. “Please come over, Blake,” Adam begged. He whispered, “I love you,” before he hung up his phone. Adam drove home with tears in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Blake nearly killed me. Probably killed you too. If it didn't Chapter 8 might.


	8. Drink a Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake called Adam. “Adam, I’m comin’. Of course I’m comin’."

Adam’s words hit Blake like a ton of bricks. He collapsed on the bed in his trailer, running his fingers over the sheets and remembering how many good times they’ve had in this spot. He should’ve never doubted Adam’s love for him for a second. Now, he knew it. He felt like such an asshole for making Adam cry. The pain of hearing Adam’s tears because of him cut through him like a thousand knives. Blake took a look around his trailer. Everything reminded him of Adam. He should stop pretending that he wasn’t going to go over to Adam’s. It was his favorite place in Los Angeles to go. Well, anywhere was his favorite place as long as Adam was there. He went to loosen the tie he was wearing, remembering it belonged to Adam. He smiled at the thought and headed for Adam’s.

Once in the car, Blake called Adam. “Adam, I’m comin’. Of course I’m comin’. I gave ya some instructions earlier. You can do it if ya want. It could be fun. You looked good in just those pants and tie. I like when you taste like tequila. Make sure you save me some. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Blake hung up the phone and sped towards Adam. 

Adam did as he was told because he hoped Blake was still coming over. And now that he was… Adam leaned back against the cabinet in his kitchen, closing his eyes and taking another swig of tequila. Blake was coming. Blake was coming. “God, I love this man,” Adam thought. He didn’t move from the spot he was in. Adam was woken by a gentle kiss on his lips and a light tug on the tie he was wearing. “Keep your eyes closed, Adam,” whispered Blake into Adam’s mouth. Adam felt silk brush against his eyes and he tensed. “Adam, trust me,” Blake said, wrapping the legs of his lover around his waist. Blake lifted Adam off the counter, surprising the blindfolded man and causing him to wrap his arms around Blake. Adam had no idea where Blake was taking him to, but he enjoyed being carried. Blake sat down on Adam’s couch. He kept one hand on the small of Adam’s back and the other went to Adam’s head to push it forward so their lips could meet. “I’m instituting some rules. Rule number one. You’ve gotta trust me. Rule number two. No noise. Not a moan, not a groan, not a word.” Adam tapped on Blake’s shoulder. When Blake asked “what?” Adam held up his middle finger. Blake bit it. “Don’t sass me. Or else I’ll tie your hands behind your back. I know where you keep your ties.” Adam stuck out tongue, but Blake was ready for him and he bit that too. Adam pouted. Blake let out a booming laugh which made Adam angry, but he couldn’t do anything but cross his arms and pout some more. Blake said “you’re so cute when you pout. It just makes me want to kiss you even more,” and leaned forward and kissed Adam. 

“I could kiss you forever, Adam,” Blake said moving back in for more kisses. He pulled the tie that was around Adam’s neck free and took Adam’s hands from behind his neck tied them behind his own back. Adam leaned back and opened his mouth in outrage. He wanted to protest so much, but he didn’t want Blake to not kiss him. Blake lifted Adam off of his lap and sat him on the couch. “Stay here. I need to go make preparations,” Blake said as Adam heard his cowboy boots click away from him. 

Adam leaned back and relaxed. Soon, he felt a bottle at hips lips with an instruction of “open.” The bottle was tipped into his mouth and Adam felt the tequila slide down his throat. A set of lips closed in on his own, tasting of tequila. A tongue invaded his mouth and a giant set of hands caressed his face. “Stand up, baby,” a rough voice said, grabbing Adam around the waist and helping him to his feet. Adam felt Blake spin him around then grab his hips with his hands. Blake ran his hands up Adam’s back and back down his chest and stomach, fingers tracing over each tattoo on the skin. Blake’s hands reached Adam’s ass. He squeezed firmly and pulled Adam closer where his knees hit the couch between Blake’s legs. He slid his hands in the improbably small gap between Adam’s body and his skinny jeans. Adam bit down hard on his own lip. Blake ran his fingers under the waistband to the front and was distracted by the outline of Adam’s dick getting hard. Blake ran his lips over the material covering Adam’s bulge. Blake unbuttoned Adam’s jeans and slid down the zipper. Blake begun the impossible task of taking Adam’s tight pants off. He pulled the pants slowly down Adam’s hips and ass, running his fingers over the exposed skin and freeing Adam’s cock. Blake was distracted by what was staring him in the face. He leaned forward and took the tip of Adam into his mouth. Blake sucked on him hard, causing Adam to lose his balance and fall on top of Blake. 

Blake reluctantly took his mouth off of Adam and helped him to the couch. “You okay?” Blake asked roughly. “You can speak,” he said, removing the blindfold from Adam’s eyes and stroking his cheek. “Fuck you, Blake. Fuck you so hard,” Adam slurred. He closed his eyes and pulled away from Blake. He stood up on wobbly knees and slowly turned to face Blake. He was intensely staring at Blake, breathing heavily. “Adam, how much tequila have you had tonight?” Blake asked, staring back with his head cocked to the side. Adam climbed onto Blake’s lap with restricted movement because he pants were pulled down past his ass, but not all the way off and he had no use of his arms. He leaned in and whispered “Not enough for what we both want to happen.” Blake wrapped his arms around Adam as Adam brought his lips to the man sitting underneath him. Blake opened his mouth for Adam’s tongue to explore. Blake took Adam’s breath away with the battle of their tongues. Adam broke the kiss, leaned back and gasped “more tequila.” Blake grabbed the bottle from the couch and poured some into his own mouth, much to Adam’s dismay. Adam pouted, but Blake grabbed the back of his head and pulled him for a kiss, pushing tequila into Adam’s mouth with his tongue. 

Blake pulled Adam’s hair with both hands, exposing his throat. He bit Adam’s throat causing the man to growl “Are you trying to give me a matching hickey, Shelton?” as Blake kept his attention there. Blake pulled his lips away from the rock star and looked him in the eyes. “Do you still wanna play my game?” Blake asked as he stood up, taking Adam with him. He sat Adam on the couch, giving him a second to think about his choice. He kneeled in front of him and pulled his pants off. Blake slid his hands slowly up Adam’s thighs. “Are you in, Adam?” he asked again. Adam nodded, lost for words, hoping that Blake would touch him again. “Good,” Blake said before taking Adam in his mouth. Blake let Adam’s dick slide out of his mouth. “We’re gonna need ta switch places. And you’re not allowed ta make any noise. Or see.” Adam silently swore as Blake covered his eyes and positioned him on his knees in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is where it gets worse.


	9. Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, I think I need to refresh my memory, Adam,”

“Now, I think I need to refresh my memory, Adam,” Blake said to the tied, kneeling, blindfolded man as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. “I know you said that you would do this in your trailer, but I thought that your screams would be too loud. You also sent me a pretty little picture of your mouth with the promise that I could use it however I wanted. Brace yourself, because you’ve got something big to swallow.” 

Adam’s jaw dropped. The texts seemed so long ago that he forgot about it. The way Blake has been acting tonight, Adam was in trouble. Blake saw Adam tense up in front of the couch and grabbed the tequila. Blake took off his clothes and sat in front of Adam. Adam inhaled Blake’s scent as he felt something hard graze his lips. He felt a tug as Blake pulled his head back by his hair and something cool pressed against his lips. Blake tipped another shot of tequila into his mouth before kissing his lover. “I love the way you taste on tequila.” Adam grinned at that. “Don’t get cocky…oh wait.” Adam opened his mouth to protest, not realizing that was what Blake was counting on. With a blindfold over his eyes, Adam didn’t see Blake’s cock rapidly approaching his mouth, but he felt it when Blake shoved the entire length in a grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place. 

Blake felt Adam’s throat spasm around him. He pulled out slightly to let his pleasure giver catch his breath. After a moment, Blake thrust back him and fucked Adam’s throat in earnest. He moved to the edge of the couch so he could weave his fingers tightly through Adam’s hair and push his face farther down. After enjoying Adam’s mouth and throat for a few minutes, he fell back against the couch, releasing Adam’s head. “Adam,” Blake commanded, “suck me until I come. You better swallow it all.” Adam leaned forward and went to work. He slid his tongue down the sides of Blake's shaft and back up. He took it in his mouth and sucked on the tip. He then increased the pressure and speed as he bobbed up and down Blake’s cock. When Adam slid his tongue over the tip and sucked on it one more time, Blake pushed Adam all the way down so the base of his cock rested against Adam’s chin and the man’s nose was buried in Blake’s pubic hair. Blake held Adam as he exploded into the throat that was awaiting him. 

Blake collapsed against the sofa. Adam pulled his mouth off of Blake and laid his face on his thigh. Both men were working overtime to regain their even breathing. Blake reached down and scooped Adam into his lap. Adam rested his head on Blake’s shoulder, still haven’t been given permission to speak by Blake. Blake kissed him on the cheek as he pulled off the tie blinding Adam and reached behind him to untie his arms. Adam stretched and wrapped them around Blake’s neck. “Thanks for that suggestion, Adam,” Blake said weakly. “We need to do that more often.” “He looked at Adam. “What? No snappy remark?” Adam asked “Oh, am I allowed to speak now? I enjoyed using your throat for something other than your singing last night and you just got to use mine. My vote is that we keep up that activity as long as it is extremely spontaneous and doesn’t keep us from talking. Because I like hearing you talk, Blakey.” Adam whispered the last part in Blake’s ear. “Was I too rough?” Blake asked, being the stand up guy that he was. “What do you think?” Adam said as he grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled it to his lap. “Well, we need to take care of that,” Blake replied, stroking Adam’s stiff cock. Adam threw his head back and moaned Blake’s name. Blake stopped. “We can’t have you messin up your couch. Besides there’s one more thing you promised me,” he said as he scooped Adam up and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still alive...we're not finished yet. I hope you're still alive. And I hope you like it so far. I REALLY like positive feedback.


	10. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much do ya remember from last night?” “I remember us like this.”

Blake carried Adam to the bedroom and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed. “Grab the lube,” Blake said as he walked in the bathroom. Adam heard the shower turn on. Adam barely heard Blake and was trying to remember what was the other thing he promised to do. “ADAM!” Blake yelled from the bathroom. “You told me to remind you to bring the lube. I’m reminding you. Now get your ass in the shower.” Blake’s shouts got closer. “Hello. Earth to Adam,” he said, waving his hand in front of Adam's face. When Adam didn’t offer any response, Blake picked him up and carried him into the shower. Adam snapped back into it when he felt the warm water on his body. 

Adam came out of his trance and looked up to see Blake’s face inches from his own. Blake’s arms were wrapped around Adam, trapping his body. Adam laid his head against Blake and kissed his shoulder. “Can we just stay like this forever, Blake?” Adam asked, yawning. “No, because I don’t want you to shrivel up on me.” Adam wriggled his arms free and wrapped them around Blake’s neck. Blake kissed him on the forehead, began to hum a familiar tune that Adam couldn’t place and moved the pair of them in a circle under the water. 

When Blake finished the song, he reached around Adam to turn off the water. Blake led Adam out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and slowly began to dry the sleepy man off. Adam was lifted off the ground and carried to the bed. Blake climbed in the other side, kissed Adam on the cheek and whispered “sweet dreams, my love” in his year before they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam woke up strangely cold in the middle of the bed. He thought that Blake was here last night, but Adam didn’t see any trace of him. “It was just a dream,” Adam said to himself, sinking back down into his pillow. He closed his eyes in hopes he could fall back to sleep. He hoped that he could continue the dream where he and Blake were happy. Adam remembered the part of the dream where Blake used his mouth. The thought made him really horny. He made a mental note to tell Blake about that part. He reached down to provide himself some serious relief. Adam heard the shower in the distance. He had a flashback to the dream when he and Blake were dancing slowly in the shower. Adam’s eyes flew open when he heard what sounded like a very real crash and a “dammit” coming from the direction of the bathroom. Adam went to investigate. 

Hopping on one foot, muttering to himself was the very real Blake Shelton in Adam’s very real shower. Adam pinched himself to double check this wasn’t a dream. Blake picked up a shampoo bottle from the floor and poured some into his hands, closing his eyes. Adam snuck in the shower and took over the massaging of Blake’s scalp. “Ooh, Adam,” Blake moaned. He let the soap be rinsed out of his hair and opened his eyes. “How ya feelin?” Blake asked, kissing Adam. “I’m fine. I’m glad you stayed,” Adam added, kissing Blake back. “How much do ya remember from last night?” “I remember us like this,” Adam said, pulling Blake in and wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. “I remember you singing a song to me. And I think I remember what we did before the shower, unless that was a dream.” “Tell me what you remember, Adam,” Blake whispered rocking their bodies together. 

Adam took a deep breath. “I was drunk. And you gave me more tequila. Then you used my ties against me. I was blinded and my arms were tied behind my back. I remember being forced to my knees,” he paused to consider what he was going to say to Blake to express how much he enjoyed it. “You shoved something we both enjoy very much down my throat and I got a nice little present from you. Did that really happen?” Adam asked as he finished his story. “Yeah,” Blake said. “Do you remember liking it?” “I need it to happen again, Blake. Just not when we’ve gotta sing. Or talk in your case.” Blake laughed his reply. “It’ll keep happening as long as you keep sending me texts like you did last night.” “What texts?” Adam looked up at Blake, quizzically. “Very naughty texts, Adam. So naughty that they got your mouth in trouble,” Blake said roughly, running a long finger over Adam’s lip. “I’ll show them to you once we get outta here.” 

“Why are we always in a rush? Why can’t we just stay like this, you holding my body, me caressing yours, kissing each other, make sweet beautiful memories together, making love?” Adam leaned in to kiss Blake and whispered, “I love you so much, I’m glad you came over last night.” “I wouldn’t have it any other way. I don’t want to be apart from you. Ever. And I hate it when I am,” Blake responded. 

Adam’s curiosity got the best of him. He interrupted the sentiment by asking what the texts were. “Well,” Blake started, his voice getting caught in his throat. “I was mad at you for some reason and you were trying to get me to laugh. You sent me a picture of the tie you used to tie me up with,” he said running his fingers down Adam’s chest where the tie hung. “This,” Blake ran his fingers over the hickey filled shark, “asking me to give you another one. This,” Blake gripped Adam’s dick firmly in his hand and stroking it. “And this,” Blake ran a finger over Adam’s lips once more, “telling me to use it how I wanted,” Blake finished, feeling Adam harden under his grip. “Blakeception happened. The dream that wasn’t really a dream. I took control, encouraged you to drink, makin you taste better than normal, and made you dress how I wanted you to dress. Then I sent your ass home to wait. I was gonna make you wait, then I realized I can’t live without you.” 

Blake pulled Adam in closer and ran his tongue over Adam’s lips. Adam’s lips came crashing onto Blake’s. He pushed Adam against the wall of the shower, pressed his body against him and kissed him passionately. Each set of hands wandered to the other set of hips in attempt to gain more friction. The heat was growing between them, no fault of the water still raining down. “Adam, turn around,” Blake said, stretching for the lube. He kneeled and opened the bottle, squirting some on his fingers. He pressed one finger against Adam’s entrance and bit down on his hip, causing Adam to gasp. He pushed it in, making Adam plead for more. Blake granted Adam’s wish, adding a second and third finger to the mix. Adam leaned his upper body against the wall, relying on it to hold him up. “Blake,” Adam croaked. Blake pulled his fingers out of Adam, stood up, and asked “What?” Adam threw his head against the wall and gasped “don’t be such a dickhead.” Blake shrugged his shoulders, said “you are what you eat,” went back down onto his knees and took the tip of Adam’s cock into his mouth. He slid two fingers back into Adam, who bucked forward. Blake licked up and down Adam’s shaft while continuing to loosen him up. Adam groaned Blake’s name again and tugged on Blake’s hair to pull him up. 

“I’m ready,” Adam said. “I need your dick in me. Now.” “Blake mockingly saluted and said “Yes, Sir.” He picked up the bottle and spread lube onto his cock before gripping Adam’s hips. Adam bent forward slightly to allow Blake better access. Blake line up his cock and pressed it against Adam. He whispered “Are you ready for me, Adam?” into the man’s ear. Adam just growled. That was enough for Blake who pushed in slowly. Adam growled again and reached behind him to grab Blake’s hips. Adam pulled Blake into him, nearly impaling himself of Blake’s length. Adam started to move, but Blake held him in place. “Blake, please move,” Adam begged. “If I move, I’m not gonna be able to stop,” Blake warned. “That’s what I’m counting on, Big Country,” Adam growled back. “Either you move, or I am. Who do you want to be in control?” Blake grabbed Adam’s arms and pulled out. “Are you ready for me, Adam?” Blake asked again. “Fuck me already you asshole,” Adam said through clenched teeth. “You’ve got the asshole I’m more interested in,” Blake retorted. He pushed into Adam at full speed and let go of his arms so he could grab hips. Adam reached down between his legs and grabbed his own cock. He began to stroke himself as furiously as Blake was thrusting into him. It didn’t take much more for Adam. He moaned Blake’s name as he came, falling further against the wall. It was Blake’s turn to growl. He increased his grip on Adam’s hips and quickened his pace, thrusting into the spent man with renewed energy. Adam whimpered as Blake continued to use his ass. He knew Blake was finally coming when Blake’s arms wrapped around his chest and Blake bit down on one of his shoulders. 

Blake pulled out and stood directly under the now cold water. Adam was still leaning on the wall, trying to regain his composure. Adam felt deliciously used when he felt some of Blake’s cum leak out of him and drip down his leg. Blake stepped to Adam and wiped it off. He offered his finger to Adam, who greedily sucked on it. “You’re such a slut,” Blake said to Adam as he looked on with amazement. “Yeah,” Adam replied, releasing his mouth’s grip on Blake’s finger. “But I’m your slut.” 

Blake pulled Adam under the water to wash the man off. Their lips met, which made the process take infinitely longer. Long after the water was cold, they were done fucking and washing. Blake wrapped a towel around Adam’s waist and begun drying his own hair. Adam stood behind Blake and kissed him on the back of the neck. “You look so sexy when you’re naked. After a shower. When you first wake up. All the time, actually.” Blake turned around and grabbed Adam, pressing their bodies together again. “You’re one damn good lookin guy yourself, Mr. Levine.” Adam practically melted when Blake tried and failed to pull the sexy eyebrow card on the master of it. They both started laughing and walked out of the bathroom.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake and Adam got dressed and headed for the door. They had promos to shoot. It would be too suspicious if they drove together again, so Blake kissed Adam as they got into their own cars. Adam took the long way to the studio so they didn’t arrive at the same time. They were still hiding the exact nature of their relationship. It was a complicated matter, their relationship, and it could ruin things for them. At the studio, they embraced as if they hadn’t just left each other. They acted like their normal selves, while shooting each other knowing glances about what they did a few hours ago. Popular knowledge was that Blake was flying back to Oklahoma tonight. He asked Adam publicly if he could hitch a ride to the airport. Adam, of course, agreed.

What people didn’t know is that Adam sent Blake a text with instructions of their real plans. The text read “Blake, I’ll pick you up at exactly 6. Have all your shit ready to be put into the car. You don’t want to know what will happen if you’re not ready.” They left the studio and went their separate ways. 

At exactly 6, Adam pulled up to Blake’s house. The man was sitting on the curb like he was told. Blake lifted his luggage into Adam’s car and got in the passenger seat. “Good boy,” Adam said as he patted Blake on the top of his head. “I was worried that I was gonna have to tie you down again.” Blake laughed and replied “There’re worst things you could do to me.” Adam looked at him seriously and growled “I know. I was looking forward to it." Adam sped off to his house. 

Adam pulled into the driveway and they got out of the car. Blake rushed around to Adam’s side of the car and pinned him against it, holding the smaller man down with the sheer size of his body. Blake pressed in on the man and with command in his eyes and voice said “I’m going to make you scream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note what the last line of this chapter is.


	11. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam pulled into the driveway and they got out of the car. Blake rushed around to Adam’s side of the car and pinned him against it, holding the smaller man down with the sheer size of his body. Blake pressed in on the man and with command in his eyes and voice said “I’m going to make you scream.”

Adam’s eyes grew wide at that statement. He knew he couldn’t stop Blake. He also knew that he wouldn’t even want to try. Adam being in control was one thing, but when Blake took over, it was other worldly. “I’m going to make you scream,” Blake repeated. “You’re going to scream when you beg me to fuck you, you’re going to scream when I’m fucking you, and you’re going to scream when you’re begging me to stop.” Blake was growling in his ear. He grabbed Adam’s arms and pulled them so they were between Adam’s back and the side of the car. Blake reached into his back pocket. “Look familiar?” Blake asked Adam. It was Adam’s favorite tie that Blake owned. It was plain black, but it was the one he was wearing the first time they kissed. He slid the tie around Adam’s arms and tied it tight. He grabbed Adam’s hair with a fist and pulled his head back. “Remember how you were joking that I was gonna give you a matching hickey?” Blake was growling into Adam’s throat. “It’s not a joke anymore.”

Blake bit down on Adam’s throat, causing him to yelp this time. He was methodically biting and sucking causing more of a reaction than either of them thought possible. Adam let out a low, guttural moan. Blake picked up Adam and laid him down on the hood of the car. He was gentler than he wanted to be because if he dented Adam’s baby, he’d be in the bad kind of trouble. Adam’s button down shirt was ripped open, exposing his tattooed chest. Blake climbed on top of Adam, looking him straight in the eyes. Adam stared back, not trying to lose this game more than he already had. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, slut,” Blake growled in Adam’s ear. Adam closed his eyes. Blake slid off Adam’s body. He unbuttoned Adam’s pants and slid down the zipper. He pulled them down just enough to free Adam’s dick then climbed back on top of the now exposed man. “Open your eyes and tell me what you want me to do to you or I’ll leave you here all night, slut.” Adam practically came at Blake’s direct order. Adam wrenched open his eyes and whispered “I want you to touch me, Blake. I want you to fuck me. I want you to use me however you want. I love being your slut.” 

“That’s a good start, slut,” Blake growled in his ear. “But I thought I told you that you were going to have to scream for me.” “Blake, I can’t,” Adam pleaded. “Alright, have fun out here tonight,” Blake said as he climbed off Adam. “Blake,” Adam said more firmly, “I need you to fuck me. I don’t care if you fuck me on my car. I don’t care if you fuck me on my steps. I don’t care if you fuck me in the middle of the god damned street. I just need you to fuck me.” 

Blake started walking to the house. “Stay where you are, my little slut. I’ll come back for you,” he called over his shoulder. Adam’s voice was caught in his throat. It was like he was glued to the hood of the car by Blake’s words alone. This man never ceased to surprise him, and he knew he was in for quite a few more before the night was out. They were looking for a last hurrah before parting for the summer and this was definitely it. Adam closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. While he was chanting in his head, he heard the click of cowboy boots on the pavement and felt Blake’s presence on top of him. “Keep your eyes closed, baby,” Blake said. “I need you to hold something for me. Open your mouth.” Adam was naturally suspicious, but he didn’t actually have a choice. He flinched in surprise when he felt something hard and cold hit his tongue and lips. “Payback’s a bitch, Levine,” Blake growled. He took the ice cube out of Adam’s mouth with his own. He dropped it on Adam’s neck, on top of the newly forming hickey. He took it between his teeth and traced it over the outline of the bite marks. When the first ice cube melted, Blake grabbed another between his teeth and traced it over Adam’s collar bone. Blake reached for a third and fourth pieces of ice, taking one in each hand. He sat up so he was straddling Adam. Blake grinned wickedly as he touched each of Adam’s nipples with an ice cube at the same time. Adam shrieked Blake’s name when the coldness came into contact with his sensitive skin. “Cold enough for ya?” Blake asked, removing the ice and blowing on to one nipple at a time. He warmed one up then bit down, before returning the ice to it and moving to the next nipple and repeating the process. He continued until those two, plus two more ice cubes had completely melted. “You’re lucky I’m out of ice. I could keep that up all night,” Blake complained. Adam was panting. “Blake, please,” he begged. “Tell me, Adam,” Blake commanded. “I don’t know,” Adam breathed. “We’re just gonna have to figure out what you want, aren’t we?” Blake asked. Blake stood Adam up and struggled to button and zip his pants because of the size of the erection being sported. Blake thought Adam deserved a little reward for putting up with the torture. He laced his fingers through Adam’s hair and kissed him. He ran his hands down Adam’s shoulders, down his arms, and squeezed his ass. Blake gave Adam one last kiss, smirked, grabbed Adam by the bulge in his pants and led him into the house. 

Blake pushed Adam up the stairs and through the door. Once Adam heard the door click shut, Blake pulled at his arms to get him to stop. He felt Blake’s breath against his neck and gentle kisses being laid down. Fingers were at Adam’s wrist, untying the tie. Blake let Adam’s tattered shirt fall to the floor. He took each wrist in his hand and kissed it before kissing Adam’s succulent lips. “Can I undress you, cowboy?” Adam asked as Blake laid the tie around his neck. Blake nodded and kissed Adam again. When his shirt was removed, he took Adam’s hand in his own and led him into the bedroom. 

“Lay down on the bed and take off your shoes” Blake said to Adam. Blake took off his boots and walked into the bathroom. “We’re almost out,” he said as he walked back in, shaking the bottle of lube. Adam had propped himself up on his elbows to watch Blake. His eyes could never get enough of the man. Blake walked over to where Adam was laying, dropped the bottle, and pulled him towards the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and let his fingers linger on Adam’s skin as he slid them down. He positioned Adam where he wanted him and finished undressing himself. Blake kneeled between Adam’s knees and leaned forward to kiss him. Adam wrapped his legs around Blake’s waist and spun him onto his back. Adam rolled off Blake and laid at his side. He rested his head on Blake’s shoulder and ran his hand down his torso. Adam’s hand reached his ultimate goal. He sat up, looked at Blake and sighed “Sorry cowboy, this is one part I won’t scream at.” Adam moved down between Blake’s knees. He curled himself into the space and lowered his face to the bed. In the way was Blake’s dick. He wrapped the other hand around it, stroked it, and took the tip in his mouth. Blake allowed Adam to have this little concession. In Blake’s opinion, Adam got a decent enough fill of Blake’s dick; Blake beckoned him higher. 

The command was back in Blake’s voice. “Roll onto your stomach,” Blake ordered. Adam did as he was told. Blake admired the sight that was before him. Adam looked good both coming and going, but Blake rarely stopped to worship exactly how good he looked from the back. Blake ran his hands down Adam’s arms and back, tracing the dimples with his fingers. He leaned down and kissed each one. Adam’s arms were then pulled behind him, to much protest. Blake saw the perfect ass in front of him wriggling; he smiled, pulled back a hand and let it connect with one of Adam’s cheeks. Adam squealed. Blake flipped Adam over and straddled him to prevent him from escaping. “Let me go, Blake,” Adam said, trying to fight it. “Did ya say something?” Blake asked, ignoring Adam. “Let me go,” Adam said a little more forcefully. “I couldn’t hear you. What did ya say?” “Let me go!” Adam bellowed, becoming more frustrated. “No,” smirked Blake. “You haven’t done nearly enough screamin for me.” Blake climbed off the bed and pulled out a tie from underneath it. He grabbed Adam’s ankles, spun him around, and tied one ankle to the bed. “I need another tie,” Blake said as he walked into Adam’s closet. Adam was livid. Blake tied him tight enough that he had no hopes of breaking free. Blake walked back in to see Adam struggling. He laughed as he walked over, pulled Adam’s leg straight, and tied his other ankle to the bed. “Blake, please!” Adam moaned loudly. “Tell me what you want, Adam,” Blake responded. Adam closed his eyes and thought about what he really wanted. “You. I want you,” Adam answered breathlessly. 

Adam realized that what he wanted right then wasn’t going to matter. Blake was in full control and usually would take what he wanted, especially when it came to Adam. There was an unspoken rule between them that allowed Blake to throw his weight around and Adam could fight it if he desired. But Adam always gave in because while struggling was fun for a bit, he wanted Blake’s attention. He wanted Blake’s kisses. He just wanted…Blake. 

Blake crawled on the bed next to Adam. He ran his hand over Adam’s taut thigh. Adam shot Blake a dirty look. Adam tried to sit up, but Blake pushed him back down. “Continue struggling, Adam,” Blake said happily. “You know I like to watch and feel you struggle beneath me.” Blake straddled Adam again. “Now I want you to stay still. You might not like this,” he trailed off. “You’re gonna like this because you like when my mouth is on you.” Blake lifted himself off Adam’s lap and moved to the space in between him legs. He brought his lips to hover over Adam’s. Blake’s tongue flicked out and licked Adam’s lips. He smirked and bit Adam’s ear before whispering “Good boys don’t get tied down. Bad boys do and bad little sluts enjoy it. I wanna hear your voice this time. If I didn’t I’d shove my cock here,” Blake added running his thumb over Adam’s throat. “I had such a good time fucking it last night.”

Adam’s shudder and closed eyes presented Blake with the most rewarding response he could have asked for. “Blake, please. Touch me,” Adam begged, loud enough for Blake to respond with his touch. Blake slid his hands down Adam’s body and grabbed his hips. He arched Adam’s back off the bed and licked along his hip bones, biting along the way. Blake’s mouth returned to the shark, where Adam felt sucking on his side. He knew that this was something he wanted, hell needed. “Blake,” Adam cried out, “Your slut needs another one there. Please give me another hickey,” he begged. Blake rewarded Adam’s enthusiasm by sliding a hand down to Adam’s dick and giving it a squeeze. Adam arched his back off the bed and screamed out “Stroke me, Blake!” Blake’s responded by biting Adam hard on the side, causing Adam to squeal. 

Blake had paid enough attention to the bruise filled shark, so he licked along Adam’s stomach to his belly button. He planted kisses in a circle surrounding his navel before covering the kisses with love bites. He repeated this action twice more. Adam was writhing under him, quietly begging for more. Blake bit a trail down to south of the border. Adam felt Blake’s breath on his cock. Blake hesitated, brushing his lips over Adam’s thighs, blowing on Adam’s tip, but never touching him. Adam sighed, closed his eyes and from the top of his lungs, screamed “Suck my dick, you fucker!” Blake’s lips were around Adam’s dick before he could finish screaming. He reached down and fondled Adam’s balls, causing him to tense. When Adam started shaking because he was close to coming, Blake slowly withdrew Adam’s cock from his mouth.

“BLAKE,” Adam shouted furiously, sitting up. Blake ignored him and pushed him back down. He untied Adam’s legs and grabbed Adam to turn him over. He pulled Adam’s head off the bed by his hair so he could slide a pillow under the man’s face. “You might need this to scream into,” Blake said with lust in his voice. “Slide your knees up to your chest,” he commanded. “How long have you wanted me to get in this position, Blake?” Adam asked, thoroughly annoyed, but thoroughly anxiously excited. “What position is that?” Blake replied, enjoying the view. “Face down, ass up,” Adam growled into the pillow. “It’s not a bad view to see,” Blake said as he cupped Adam’s balls with one hand and ran the other over his upturned ass. Adam heard the click of a bottle and knew what was coming. He closed his eyes in anticipation. Adam felt the cold liquid slide down his ass crack and to his balls where Blake’s finger caught it and brought it back up. Blake entered two fingers into Adam in attempts to stretch him as quick as possible to fit himself in. Adam was falling apart with Blake’s fingers inside of him. “Blake, I’m ready!” Adam bellowed, hoping the wait would soon end. “Are you ready for me, Adam?” Blake asked, waiting for the words he wanted to hear. “Yes, Blake,” came Adam’s muffled voice. “I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you.” “FUCK ME, BLAKE!” Adam screamed, begged, and hoped he would. With one swift motion, Blake was inside Adam. Both men let out a massive moan. Blake roughly grabbed Adam’s hips and pounded him into the bed. 

There was no turning back. This wasn’t the time to go slow. Neither of the men had the patience to wait to get off. This was the time to go as fast as they could and as hard as they could with the end result being collapsing onto the bed and onto each other. Blake reached under Adam and grabbed his cock with one hand, stroking furiously. Adam screamed into the pillow as Blake grabbed the tie binding Adam’s wrists and slammed into him. “Fuck me harder, Blake,” Adam screamed as he begged. Blake pulled all the way out and drove back into Adam with new vigor. “Adam, come with me,” Blake growled and he increased the friction on Adam’s dick. “Come now!” Blake shouted, exploding into Adam. He felt Adam’s cock start to spasm in his hand. 

Blake pulled out of Adam before collapsing to the bed. Adam’s legs slid out from under him. Blake untied Adam’s hands and whispered “good boy” in his ear as he kissed him. Adam turned his head to face Blake. “That,” Adam said, but he couldn’t finish. Blake laughed and said “I know. Come here.” He pulled Adam close, wrapped his arms around him, and they both fell asleep in bliss.


	12. Love You

Adam awoke before Blake the next morning. An indefinable sadness filled him. This was always the time they both dreaded- when they parted for months between seasons. Sure, they would still text each other. And they’d still sext. When they missed hearing the other’s laugh, they each knew they only had to pick up the phone. Weekly phone sex was usually always in the cards. That still didn’t make the lack of physical contact any easier. 

Adam looked at Blake’s sleeping figure, sighed, rolled out of bed and headed towards the piano. Music always made him feel better. Adam sat down and ran his fingers over the keys. He closed his eyes to allow his emotions and fingers take over. A song poured from his fingers. Blake awoke to beautiful music being played. He looked at the man singing at the piano across the room. He heard Adam belt out _“No they don’t know who I really am, And they don’t know what I’ve been through, Like you do, and I was made for you.”_ Blake rose from the bed and went to join Adam at the piano. They finished the song together. _“Oh but these stories don’t mean anything, when you’ve got no one to tell them to, It’s true, I was made for you, Oh yea, well it’s true that I was made for you.”_

Blake rested his head against Adam’s shoulder. “I wish you didn’t have to leave, Blake,” Adam whispered into Blake’s hair. “I wish you didn’t have to go on tour,” Blake whined. “Life of a rock star,” Adam laughed. “Are you at least coming to see me when we are in Oklahoma?” “As long as I get a private concert,” Blake said seriously. Adam turned the attention of his fingers to the piano to give Blake a private concert. As he began to play, Blake let the words of the song wash over him. _“Without despair we will share, And the joys of caring will not be replaced, what has been must never end, And with the strength we have won’t be erased. When the truths of love are planted firm, They won’t be hard to find, And the words of love I speak to you, will echo in your mind. I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever, I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever. I’m so glad that I found someone to believe in again, I’m so glad that I found someone to believe in again.”_ Blake leaned in closer to Adam during the next verse. He felt so lucky that they had each other. He loved this man more than he ever thought possible. Adam ended the song with _“Come on, let’s fall in love, you’re the man I’ve been waiting for, come on, let’s fall in love, you’re the man that I really adore, come on, let’s fall in love.”_ Blake picked his head up off Adam’s shoulder and looked at him. He glanced sincerely in Adam’s eyes and said, “I’m already there.” 

Adam climbed into Blake’s lap. He stroked his best friend’s cheek and gently kissed him on the lips. They ran their fingers through each other’s hair, touching each other’s naked bodies like it would be the last time. At precisely the same moment, Blake and Adam reached for the cock that belonged to the other man. “One last time, for the road?” Adam breathed into Blake’s mouth. Blake nodded and said “hold on.” Blake scooted the piano bench back and stood up. Adam wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the man carrying him. Blake carried Adam to the bed and sat him on the edge. He began looking for something and stuck his head underneath the bed. When he emerged with a small bottle in his hand, Adam was holding out his arms for Blake to pick him up again. Adam smiled into Blake’s neck as he was picked back up. Blake walked back over to the piano bench and sat down. He kissed Adam again. Adam heard Blake click open the bottle and sighed. He always looked forward to what happened after that bottle was opened. Blake held the bottle in front of Adam’s face. “Get me ready,” he said. Adam squirted the last of the lube into his own hand and reached for Blake’s cock. Adam moaned as fingers invaded him. Adam lifted himself and grabbed Blake in his hand. He positioned Blake at his hole, and lowered him slowly back down. They shared a knowing look and they both stayed still for a few minutes, just enjoying the sensation. Blake grabbed Adam’s hips as Adam started to move. Blake grabbed Adam’s cock and met the pace that Adam was riding him. They stopped moving again to focus on kissing each other. Blake’s alarm sounded from the other side of the room. “Fuck,” they said simultaneously, knowing what it meant. Feeling conflicted, Adam buried his head in Blake’s shoulder. The pleasure was exquisite, but the pain of the departure would be hard on them, as usual. Blake stroked Adam faster while Adam rode Blake faster. They came wordlessly at the same time. Adam climbed off his favorite seat. 

Blake left for the shower. “Please don’t follow me,” he said sadly to Adam. Adam nodded. He knew that if he did, it was only going to make their parting worse. Adam heard the shower start. He sighed, wiped a tear from his eye, and went to his closet, pulling on a loose pair of jeans and an even looser sweater. Blake emerged fully dressed, with a sad smile on his face. “We better go down stairs,” Adam said. “Your car will be here soon.” 

They decided that they couldn’t drive the other to the airport after the first failed attempt. That time, Blake missed his plane. They knew it was more difficult to do it this way, but by parting sooner in the privacy of one of their own homes, they were able to be more intimate, enjoy it more, and could say goodbye longer. 

Blake put down his bag and pulled Adam in for a kiss. “I’m gonna miss you, Adam,” Blake said after breaking the kiss. “I hate this,” Adam sighed. Blake stroked his cheek. “I know, but you also know that I’ll text you from the plane.” With that, Adam leaned close and kissed Blake. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths until they heard a car honking from outside. They reluctantly broke the kiss. Adam walked Blake to the door hand in hand. They hugged one last time, pressing their scruffy faces together. “Enjoy your tour, baby,” Blake said as he got into the cab and closed the door. “I love you,” Blake mouthed through the window. “I love you, too,” Adam mouthed back. 

Adam sighed as Blake’s taxi pulled away. He was going to miss that man. He went up to the bathroom, grabbed his phone, and looked in the mirror. He smiled at all the teeth marks and bruises that Blake had left on his body. Adam snapped a picture of his stomach, sent it to Blake, captioned “let this serve as a reminder of what I’m going to do to you the next time we’re together.” He put down the phone, smiled at his reflection and padded to piano to write a song for Blake. His fingers stroked the keys, the melody began and he sang _“I want you today, and tomorrow, and next week, and for the rest of my life…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I had fun (for the most part...this chapter doesn't count) writing it. 
> 
> Okay. So the last sentence I saw in a post on Tumblr. I thought that would work brilliantly in this story, and if it belongs to you, credit to you. The song they were singing in the beginning of the chapter is The Story by Brandi Carlile. Sarah Simmons sung it on The Voice and both Blake and Adam admitted it was one of their favorite songs. (If you’re wondering, the song Blake was singing Adam in chapter 9 was The Story) The second song is called I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever) by Stevie Wonder. Apparently, it’s one of Adam’s favorites by him.


End file.
